1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for protecting the limbs of athletes from damage due to friction or collision.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been numerous prior inventions of devices for protecting the limbs of athletes or other persons, but none that are equivalent to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,610,378, issued on Dec. 14, 1926, to George Francis Hogan, discloses an ankle protector, that is fastened with cords, rather than hook fasteners and fabric loops as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,075,760, issued on Mar. 30, 1937, to Richard Hesse, discloses an ankle protector that is held in place by a strap going under the foot, rather than by hook fasteners and fabric loops as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,912, issued on Aug. 30, 1966, to Clifford H. Whelan, discloses an ankle protector for bowlers, which is secured by snap fasteners, rather than by hook fasteners and fabric loops as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,000, issued on Apr. 14, 1970, to Jack R. Baker, discloses an ankle support having a pair of straps with hook and loop fasteners, rather than a single strap as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,544, issued on Apr. 28, 1970, to Francis C. Moore and Leon R. Perkinson, discloses a heel guard for bedfast persons, having an oval central body from which multiple straps extend. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has only a single strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,186, issued on Dec. 16, 1975, to Robert P. Nirschl, discloses a muscular support comprising a pad fastened with straps having hook and loop fasteners to secure it around the leg of a user. The pad has a curvilinear top edge. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that its central portion has straight edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,525, issued on Mar. 9, 1976, to William B. Dragan, discloses an athletic wrap having hook and loop fasteners, and a laterally extending tongue that the instant invention lacks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,528, issued on Jan. 15, 1982, to George R. Gauvry, discloses a strap for protecting knees, rather than protecting calfs as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,682, issued on Feb. 28, 1984, to Sami A. Badra, discloses an ankle protector, having a pair of straps with hook and loop fasteners. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has only a single strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,583, issued on May 24, 1983, to Irving A. Speelman and James R. Hannah, discloses a tourniquet, rather than a calf protector as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,134, issued on Oct. 30, 1990, to Jeffrey L. Brewer, discloses an ankle protector, comprising a pair of supports, each including a hard exterior shell that the instant invention does not require.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,647, issued on May 23, 1995, to James W. Down, discloses a device for providing support behind the knee joint, rather than a calf protector as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,628, issued on May 28, 1996, to Maxon P. Wehr, discloses an ankle brace with custom fitting that the instant invention does not require.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,782, issued on Feb. 2, 1999, to Donald O. Fareed, discloses a knee compression band, rather than a calf protector as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,286, issued on Mar. 7, 2000, to Angela P. Thomas and Theresa Conner, discloses an inner ankle protector device, with an outer shell that the instant invention does not require.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,337, issued on Nov. 6, 2001, to Michael D. Tollini, discloses a fastener for a shin guard, with multiple bands that the instant invention does not require.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,852,088, issued on Feb. 8, 2005, to Eric Lee Gaylord, discloses a knee support device for applying radial pressure, rather than a calf protector as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. D503,806, issued on Apr. 5, 2005, to Mike Williams, discloses a knee strap, rather than a calf protector as in the instant invention.
British Patent No. 2 068 710, published on Aug. 19, 1991, inventor Aldo Rafael Cassettari, discloses an ankle guard, with a strap that passes under the foot that is not required in the instant invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.